Happy Tree Friends Crossing
Happy Tree Friends Crossing is a fan game for the 3DS. It is an Animal Crossing-like game where players create a custom animal character (instead of being a human) and move into a town filled with HTF Fanon characters. 5 characters are randomly generated at the beginning of the game and can only go up to 9 before one of them has to be killed. Personalities *Lazy (Obsessed with food and sleeping) *Jock (Obsessed with sports and fitness) *Cranky (Deep-voiced and peevish) *Smart (Intelligent and boastful) *Brave (Rarely scared) *Smug (Polite and kind) *Cripple (Has a handicap) *Crazy (Hyperactive, like Optimistic) *Heroic (Superhero-like) *Sneaky (Talk secretly and often spreads rumors) *Optimistic (Hyperactive and fanboy/girl-like) *Neat (Obsessed with cleaning, caring and relaxation) *Bossy (Rather rude and scornful) *Snobby (Narcissistic, conceited and obsessed with popularity) *Normal (Average) *Funny (Prankster-like) *Robotic (Obviously a robot) Characters Rabbits #Cuddles (Jock) #Ribbons (Optimistic) #Bubbles (Normal) #Robo Star (Robotic) #Pranky (Funny) #Robbie (Funny) #Muddles (Normal) #Aqua (Normal) #Guddles (Smug) #Sporty (Jock) #Grafitiy (Sneaky) #Fuddles (Optimistic) #Mimi (Optimistic) #Bastion (Brave) #Doc (Neat) #Graves (Normal) #Sweet (Normal) #Patriot (Smug) #Posy (Optimistic) #Negy (Jock) #Scotty (Brave) #Eary (Normal) #O'Hare (Smug) #Softy (Lazy) #Ruddles (Smug) #Screwball (Crazy) #Senseless (Cripple) #Ransom (Cripple) #Cole (Snobby) #Alfred (Cranky) #Fishy (Lazy) Chipmunks #Giggles (Optimistic) #Rosy (Normal) #Spite (Jock) #Raky (Lazy) #Josh (Snobby) #Fizzles (Crazy) #Beauty (Optimistic) #Biohazard (Funny) #Gem (Smug) #Ini (Smug) #Snooty (Snobby) #Rampage (Jock) #Shooter (Jock) #Winner (Jock) #Joy (Neat) #Swabern (Lazy) #Mad (Cranky) #John (Smug) #Giboy (Lazy) #Pockets (Normal) Beavers #Toothy (Normal) #Handy (Cripple) #Shivers (Neat) #Lamana (Normal) #Jussy (Normal) #Lessy (Smart) #Buck (Lazy) #Chuck (Jock) #Moldy (Cranky) #Bonny (Heroic) #Peaky (Cranky) #Leaky (Normal) #Neil (Brave) #Pucky (Jock) #Bucky (Jock) #Taily (Lazy) #Daredevil (Jock) Deer and Moose #Lumpy (Cranky) #Mime (Funny) #Lumpoo (Cranky) #Floral (Neat) #Fawn (Normal) #Leif (Smug) #Henry (Smug) #Buckley (Smug) #Chroma (Normal) #Kringle (Lazy) #Jock (Jock) #Kendall (Optimistic) Skunks #Petunia (Neat) #Fungus (Lazy) #Amber (Normal) #Genesis (Smart) #Stacy (Neat) #Overload (Jock) #Zig (Funny) #Zag (Funny) #Gauge (Jock) #Smooth (Snobby) #Xana (Normal) #Lilly (Neat) #Masky (Sneaky) #Nurse (Normal) #Amethyst (Cripple) #Feary (Normal) Squirrels #Splendid (Heroic) #Nutty (Crazy) #Puffy (Normal) #Lily (Optimistic) #Ava (Normal) #Spoke (Heroic) #Cloudy (Optimistic) #Lurky (Jock) #Minttles (Lazy) #RayTube (Jock) #Chips (Crazy) #Mintleaf (Normal) #Rae-Kahn (Cranky) #Sheathy (Cranky) #Cinnamon (Optimistic) #Splendont (Cranky) #Drama (Snobby) #Zekey (Cranky) #Cashew (Normal) #Cranky (Cranky) #Spectrum (Normal) #Kibble (Funny) #Olympia (Optimistic) #Deeka (Heroic) #Elemental (Funny) #Zap (Funny) #Flash (Jock) #Chain (Normal) #Burnt (Lazy) #Sketchy (Normal) #Jesty (Funny) #Hedge (Lazy) #Loser (Cranky) #Speaky (Optimistic) #Mr. Troll (Sneaky) #Flasky (Sneaky) #Flyhigh (Jock) #Sad (Normal) #Natasha (Brave) #Showy (Snobby) Anteaters, Pangolins, and Aardvarks #Sniffles (Smart) #Scales (Smug) #Licky (Crazy) #Burr (Jock) #Checkers (Optimistic) #Double A (Smug) #Octave (Smug) #Racist (Cranky) Bears #Pop (Lazy) #Cub (Smug) #Disco Bear (Smug) #Flippy (Cranky) #Hippy (Jock) #Britton (Smart) #Mom (Normal) #Baby (Optimistic) #Ziggles (Snobby) #Frostbite (Cranky) #Decker (Lazy) #Yin (Normal) #Yang (Lazy) #Boz (Normal) #Fyre (Jock) #Analogue (Normal) #Digital (Lazy) #Seth (Lazy) #D.I.M. (Robotic) #Bernie (Lazy) #Mick and Mack (Jock) #Armando (Lazy) #Webb (Jock) #O'Boil (Smug) #Angles (Optimistic) #Ahoy (Jock) #Phony (Normal) #Mother (Snobby) #Brick (Lazy) #Bucktie (Lazy) #Basey (Lazy) #Citrus (Crazy) #Baron (Smart) Porcupines #Flaky (Normal) #Shuffles (Optimistic) #Bonecrusher (Jock) #Pierce (Bossy) #Toad (Normal) #Flowy (Normal) #Pepper (Brave) #Jim (Normal) #Sharpy (Jock) #Plushy (Lazy) #Quill (Optimistic) Raccoons #Lifty (Sneaky) #Shifty (Sneaky) #Clumsy (Lazy) #Fuzzy (Lazy) #Liftelle (Sneaky) #Shiftette (Sneaky) #Lary (Cripple) #Mary (Normal) #Hightower (Jock) #Scavenger (Cranky) #Lil' Raccoon (Optimistic) #Atwater (Cranky) #Satcoon (Jock) Moles #The Mole (Cripple) #Cryptie (Smart) #Scrapper (Jock) #Driller (Cranky) #Deafy (Cripple) #Groundie (Lazy) Mustelids #Russell (Lazy) #Tricksy (Funny) #Ruutu (Cranky) #Clam (Funny) #Sparky (Jock) #Velo (Jock) #Todd (Snobby) #Germy (Smart) #Buckethead (Jock) #Richie (Snobby) #Kivila (Bossy) #Crash (Jock) #Crank (Cranky) #Squabbles (Lazy) #Naz (Sneaky) #Spitfire (Cranky) #Ulysses (Cranky) #Electron (Smug) #Kicks (Jock) #Mussell (Lazy) #Tricks (Jock) #Tracks (Jock) #Protect (Smug) #Rojer (Lazy) Other Rodents #Cro-Marmot (Cripple) #Kaleidoscope (Crazy) #Braze (Smug) #Cheeks (Smart) #Devious (Bossy) #Baldy (Crazy) #Icy (Normal) #Sickly (Lazy) #Captain Fuzzles (Brave) #Magic (Smart) #Lec (Jock) #Dell (Lazy) #Silhouette (Optimistic) #Derpsie (Normal) #Spinnie (Optimistic) #Chairy (Lazy) Sheep and Goats #Lammy (Normal) #Felin (Lazy) #Gutsy (Jock) #McPipes (Cranky) #Chippy (Crazy) #Welshy (Normal) #Shepard (Normal) #Cud (Normal) Pigs #Truffles (Cranky) #Grunts (Brave) #Fatty (Lazy) #Mono (Cranky) #Jerky (Bossy) #Olaf (Lazy) #Butch (Normal) #Atlas (Smart) Bats #Trippy (Funny) #Fiona (Optimistic) #Gloomy (Lazy) #Dusk (Jock) #Dawn (Normal) #Mectrixctic (Normal) #Celeste (Optimistic) #Kirk (Jock) #Mariah (Normal) #Cakey (Lazy) #Phibie (Lazy) #Random (crazy) Felines #Boris (Cranky) #Sir Gron (Cranky) #Crafty (Sneaky) #Rose (Normal) #Buddy (Normal) #Minty (Lazy) #Emily (Optimistic) #Beth (Optimistic) #Melody (Normal) #Lazy (Lazy) #Painty (Optimistic) #Pharaoh Wrappy (Cranky) #Jacky (Normal) #Raven (Cranky) #Maddison (Normal) #Injury (Cripple) #Tiger General (Cranky) #Bella (Optimistic) #Lucky (Normal) #Claws (Neat) #Double-O-Eight (Smug) #Cliste (Smart) #Plato (Lazy) #Rembrandt (Smart) #Punchy (Smug) #Harty (Funny) #Eric (Funny) #Ernie (Funny) #Uno-One (Cripple) #Ramsey (Robotic) #Har (Neat) #Cass (Snobby) #Slinky (Optimistic) #Luna (Bossy) #Lovely (Normal) #Wilson (Crazy) #Tarsy (Normal) #Flexxy (Jock) #Roughly (Normal) Marsupials #O'Clock (Crazy) #Billy (Lazy) #Willy (Lazy) #Milly (Optimistic) #Jumpers (Optimistic) #Road-Kill (Lazy) #Burnett (Smug) #Fanny (Optimistic) #Happy (Optimistic) Other Xenarthrans #Peppery (Jock) #Elliott (Lazy) #Bulky (Bossy) #Mixmaster (Jock) Canines #Ale (Bossy) #Rip (Jock) #Torn (Jock) #Howdy (Brave) #Pia (Optimistic) #Spook (Jock) #Nippy (Bossy) #Fireball (Funny) #Rocky (Lazy) #Rotty (Lazy) #Mia (Normal) #Hoppy (Funny) #Sapphire (Optimistic) #Xinx (Normal) #Rex (Jock) #Trixie (Smart) #Cavity (Crazy) #Freezy (Smart) #Thirsty (Lazy) #Punk (Bossy) #Artsy (Normal) #Mecha (Robotic) #The Entertainer (Funny) #Timber (Jock) #Savaughn (Cranky) #Enya (Normal) #Slalom (Jock) #Ray (Optimistic) #Troy (Brave) #Fiora (Brave) #Shards (Brave) #Candy (Crazy) #Dark Hour (Bossy) #Rozzie (Smug) #Bjorn (Cranky) #Bushy (Funny) #Noughts (Smart) #Crosses (Smart) #Paolo (Lazy) #Doppler (Smug) #Tromp (Lazy) #Foxy (Normal) #Pierre (Cranky) #Lyra (Brave) #Gothy (Normal) #Brushy (Optimistic) #Psycho (Bossy) #Zane (Brave) #Rottie (Bossy) #Poachy (Sneaky) #Pipa (Brave) #Lara (Brave) #Laika (Smart) #George (Brave) #Teachie (Smart) #Northie (Optimistic) #Southie (Normal) #Krom (Sneaky) #Don (Jock) #Ron (Lazy) #Von (Cranky) #Jean (Brave) #Crispy (Crazy) #Hound (Smug) #Rover (Smug) #Archer (Cranky) #Rush (Jock) #Boomer (Normal) #Dokie (Optimistic) #Clesta (Smart) #Ness (Betapekoyama) (Uchi/Big Sister) Pandas #Meaty (Lazy) #Takeda (Brave) #Chopstix (Normal) #Pan (Jock) Mice and Rats #Cheesy (Crazy) #Mouse Ka-Boom (Brave) #Stubbs (Smug) #Wrinkles (Cranky) #Pervy (Smug) #Mouser (Snobby) #Swindler (Sneaky) #The Rat (Sneaky) #Creamy (Lazy) #Waltz (Smug) #Pouches (Lazy) #Stuty (Lazy) #Goof (Crazy) #Booky (Smart) Pinnipeds #Spot (Jock) #Tusky (Brave) #Flipper (Lazy) #Slop (Lazy #Flippers (Brave) #Moppy (Normal) #Raymond (Smug) Birds #Waddles (Smart) #Hatchy (Normal) #Hawkeye (Smug) #Otus (Brave) #Talon (Normal) #Flyy (Brave) #Gogle (Smart) #Gilly (Smart) #Feathers (Normal) #Onefeather (Lazy) #Scoopy (Smart) #Pecky (Crazy) #Pudgy (Lazy) #Spaz (Crazy) #Ace (Jock) #Binky (Heroic) #Sackes (Smug) #Icy (Brave) #Eggy (Smug) #Freezer (Crazy) #Arctictus (Smart) #Squawkie (Normal) #Peckia (Neat) #Venue (Normal) #Indy (Smug) #Great Grey (Smart) #Torchy (Brave) #Nugget (Cranky) #Pointy (Cranky) #Mag (Sneaky) #Rio (Crazy) #Jacques (Normal) #Drake (Snobby) #Bro (Jock) #Tyke (Funny) #Pow Pow (Optimistic) #Winora (Snobby) #Smith (Normal) #Pride (Snobby) #Envy (Snobby) #Cygnus (Cranky) #Cygnet (Normal) #Snorkels (Jock) #Blu (Normal) #Kiwi (Cripple) #White Kiwi (Cripple) #Squishy (Normal) #Munchkin (Normal) #Goosta (Funny) #Birdie (Normal) #Wintry (Brave) #Tips (Smug) #Stretchy (Optimistic) #Hagg (Smart) #Plucky (Lazy) #Icee (Crazy) #Chaffy (Lazy) #Figaro (Smug) #Cast (Cripple) #Swannie (Normal) #Swany (Smug) #Grammar (Lazy) #Careless (Cripple) #Filthy (Sneaky) #Devon (Jock) #Derek (Smug) #Sundae (Crazy) Primates #Lemy (Sneaky) #Twinkie (Funny) #Buddhist Monkey (Heroic) #Bongo (Cranky) #Grinder (Sneaky) #Party Freak (Crazy) #Daydream (Brave) #Munches (Lazy) #Eeno (Smug) #Akno (Lazy) #Arno (Smart) #Sanity (Funny) #Climber (Jock) #Rolly (Jock) #Hand (Cripple) #Foot (Cripple) #Tail (Smug) #Annoying (Jock) #Boogy (Lazy) Reptiles #Fruity (Lazy) #T-Rexxy (Cranky) #Shelly (Brave) #Sneaky (Brave) #Dj (Smug) #Chompy (Smug) #Arietta (Normal) #Scurvy (Bossy) #Baka (Sneaky) #Long Haul (Jock) #Sturdy (Jock) #Inferno (Cranky) #Dealer (Sneaky) #Bomby (Cranky) #The Tuatara (Smart) #Frilly (Smug) #Tangles (Smug) #Blender (Normal) #Nubby (Cripple) #Draco (Cranky) #Meany (Cranky) Invertebrates #Baby Face Quito (Cranky) #Herman (Smug) #Buzzles (Cranky) #Snappy (Jock) #Scorp (Jock) #Arac (Lazy) #Flutter (Lazy) #Wiggly (Funny) #The Moth (Cranky) #Buzz (Jock) #Lazie (Lazy) #Monarch (Smug) #Weebit (Jock) #Lady (Snobby) #Manty (Jock) #Rock (Optimistic) #Bugsy (Smug) #Tarant (Cranky) #Libra (Snobby) #Millennius (Jock) #Creepy (Sneaky) #Crawly (Sneaky) #Moose (Sneaky) #Slow-Mo (Lazy) #Crabby (Cranky) #Water (Jock) #Bisque (Lazy) Other Hooved Animals #Wooly (Cranky) #Tycoon (Lazy) #Senior (Smug) #Spicy (Crazy) #Naples (Snobby) #Wilt (Lazy) #Hornless (Cranky) #Food Fight (Lazy) #Fashion (Snobby) #Prongs (Jock) #Racer (Cripple) #Funsy (Lazy) Monotremes #Crazy (Cranky) #Melody (Optimistic) #Rocky (Jock) Hyenas #Ancolyp (Cranky) #Chuckles (Funny) #Steve (Crazy) #Pepsi (Cranky) #Coke (Smug) Bovines #Perry (Cranky) #Toro (Lazy) #Mass (Jock) #Tex (Smug) #Farmer Ox (Smug) #Tussles (Lazy) #Cash (Lazy) #Stashe (Jock) #Beef (Cranky) Elephants #Eli (Jock) #Count Trunkula (Cranky) #Gummy (Normal) Amphibians #Croaky (Optimistic) #Freaky (Jock) #I.D. (Sneaky) #Oxygen (Smug) #Figgy (Jock) #Toxicity (Optimistic) Whales and Dolphins #Eejit (Jock) #Bruiser (Bossy) Mongooses and Civits #Stone (Bossy) #Hiss (Cranky) #Booko (Smart) Fish #Persona (Sneaky) Unknown Species #Superspeed (Jock) #Snowy (Lazy) #Slushy (Smug) #Splice (Smug) #Oddity (Optimistic) #Zizax (Normal) #Movy (Normal) Trivia *Players can kill the HTF characters in their town(with either an axe or a hammer), which will cause a new character to move in the next day. *Goof and Crabby are freed from their chains in this game. Category:Fan Games Category:Articles in need of images